User talk:Darkseid01
}} Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also create a new page from scratch. You can have your own | user page | user page }}; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * or /Gallery | your drawings | your drawings }}. * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:56, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | Create New Page ---- New pages Hi! It's great that you're adding a lot of new content to the site. I wanted to offer a few tips for you. # We have an extensive collection of comic book covers already in the database, usually in the format of title/Cover. For example, Mister Miracle/Covers. Unfortunately they're not always easy to find. The best way I've found is to start typing the name of the series in the search box under the site logo (on the left side of every page) or in my browser's address bar. # There are some templated Recommended Reading and Links already made. Those can be found in Category:See Also Templates. # There are also templates for specific types of character appearances (1st, cameo, etc.) which are at Category:Comic Appearance Templates. If you don't plan on detailing the characters, there's always . If you have any questions, feel free to respond here or leave a message on my talk page. And once again, welcome! The Paradox 01:58, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Empty comic articles Articles that consist of nothing more than a template really don't make the site any better. In fact, they do just the opposite by creating the impression that we don't know what we're talking about and are more in love with page count than content. I hope that you plan on adding real information to them, or they may be deleted in short order. In addition, a lot of the images that you've uploaded are duplicates of ones that already exist on the database. Those are also subject to deletion without warning. If an image already exists with something resembling an appropriate name, there is no reason to have a second. The Paradox 01:43, 23 November 2008 (UTC)